The unexpected
by Sapphire1112
Summary: As requested... I do not own the characters. Strachamp.


Connie had spent the flight over, staring at her laptop screen – but other than the excited messages from Grace which kept popping up, she didn't really take in what she was reading.

Now she stood nervously in the kitchen of the rented cabin, while Sam filled the kettle.

"Well, I'm just going outside to play with Simba." Grace commented.

"Ok sweetie – well, wrap up warm." Sam answered.

"Yes, Dad." Grace squeezed her Mum's hand on her way out – which Sam found rather strange.. "It'll be _fine_ , Mum." She added in a whisper.

"Can I...er...take your coat?" Sam asked Connie politely after Grace had left.

She slowly started unbuttoning her thick coat, which had been blocking out the cold since her arrival in Aspen – turning away from him as she did so.

"So, _what_ did she mean by that? - _'It'll be fine'?"_ Sam continued, waiting to take her coat.

Connie took a deep breath, laid her coat on the chair next to her and turned around.

His eyes widened in shock and he stared at her swollen bump. " _W-what?_ "

"Yes, _exactly_ , Sam!" She responded, sarcastically. "I'm having a _food baby!_ What do you _think_?!"

"Well, H-how _long_?" he remarked with sudden excitement. " _I'm going to be a Dad again!_ "

"I'm five months." Connie remarked, surprised. His excited reaction _wasn't_ the one she'd been expecting.

"Oh my god, _wow!_ " He turned to the kettle again, running his hand through his hair. He spun around suddenly"It is _mine_ – isn't it?"

" _Bloody_ _hell_ , Sam!" She retorted angrily. " _What the hell do you think I am?!_ Yes, of course it's yours!"

"Well, why the hell didn't you _tell_ me then?!" He answered furiously.

"What? - so you can take _this one away_ from me as well?" It wasn't what she had meant to say – or the real reason, but she angry at his insinuation.

He went suddenly quiet like a balloon that had deflated. "When?!" He muttered. "I don't understand when...- _how_!"

"How the hell do you _think_ , Sam?!... _Store room – early July_ – ring any bells?!" she retorted. "and if you _must_ know, I haven't been that _intimate_ with anyone _else_ since _before_ the crash, so it's 100% _yours_ , Sam – _there's no bloody doubt!"_ She swept past him and out the door onto the wooden veranda.

"He _knows_ then?" Grace commented, seeing that Mum's swollen belly was obvious now that her thick coat was no longer hiding it. She sat down on the step next to Connie. "I'm _guessing_ he didn't take the news so well?"

"He asked me if it was _his_." Connie muttered tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Con – it was just a _shock_." Sam said quietly behind her.

Grace hugged her mum and went back to playing with Simba now that her Dad had appeared.

Sam wrapped Connie's coat around her shivering frame. "Darling, you need to _look after yourself_ – and coming out in the freezing cold without a coat is _not_ sensible!" He chided her.

She sniffed. "I'm sorry, I was upset. I'm a bit emotional at moment – you know, _hormones_!"

He sat down next to her. "I know – and I know that it was _me_ who upset you – I'm sorry. I'll go and get the hot chocolates and then we'll talk – ok?" She nodded and he went back in – soon retuning with three steaming cups. "Gracie – come and drink your hot chocolate." He sat down next to Connie again.

"I didn't _want_ to tell you _over the_ _phone_ , Sam – because I didn't know _how_ you'd react – I certainly didn't expect you to be _excited_..." She trailed off.

"You told Grace over the phone though." He muttered.

"I didn't tell Grace anything." She answered quietly, as their daughter ran over. "She worked it out – I had to rush off and throw up one day when we were video messaging – actually, I didn't think _she'd_ be that thrilled with the idea either, but she was."

"I said it was up to Mum to tell _you_ and she wanted to do it face to face." Grace remarked joining them on the step and sipping her hot chocolate. "I told Mum you'd be _happy_ – but _she didn't believe me._ "

Sam kissed Connie's head. " _O_ _f course_ , I'm happy."

Grace put her empty cup down and smacked her lips.

"Gracie, could you go and get my handbag, darling, please." Connie asked. Grace bounced off and came back with Connie's handbag. "I brought you a scan picture – I had it just before I came out." She told Sam quietly. She rooted around in her bag and pulled out a scan photo. "Here."

"Ooh, let _me_ see!" Grace giggled as Sam poured over it delightedly.

"And everything's _alright_?" He asked. " _It's healthy?"_

"Mm-hm" Connie smiled. "It's _fine_ , Sam."

"So...er...do you know _what_ we're having?" He asked.

"Er, Daddy – I think it's called a _baby_..." Grace giggled.

Connie chuckled. "I think your Dad's _asking_ if it's a _boy or girl_ , Gracie!" She paused. " _I don't know_ – I didn't know whether you'd _want_ to find out – but they gave me a number at the scan – so we can call if we want to know and they'll have a look and tell us."

"I _want_ to know Mummy." Grace giggled.

Connie smiled "Hm-mm, I'm sure you do, darling – but it's up to your _Dad_."

"Oh, _please,_ Daddy – I want to _know_." Grace begged him. " _Please –_ _pretty please_!"...

 **What would everyone like them to have...brother or sister for Grace?...Majority vote guys :)**


End file.
